Pierwszy raz
by Van Vision
Summary: D6018 x krzyżówka XDDD


Po dość długiej znajomości, bardzo dziwnej zresztą, wyrafinowanych podchodach, które w końcu się udały, po pierwszym słodkim pocałunku, który zakończył się bolesnym śladem po tonfie na policzku blondyna, wreszcie postanowili _to _zrobić.

Podczas pewnych wakacji Hibari opuścił swoje ukochane Namimori i udał się na wycieczkę do Włoch. Schronienia udzielił mu oczywiście boss rodziny Cavallone. Obydwoje uznali, że to dobry moment. Właściwie to Dino uznał. Przewodniczący Komitetu Dyscyplinarnego nie był do tego szczególnie przekonany, ale patrząc na to bezradne dziecię, które potrafiło zrobić sobie krzywdę nawet patyczkiem do uszu, stracił całkowitą ochotę, by zagryźć go na śmierć. Nie byłoby w tym najmniejszej zabawy.

– Spróbuj coś schrzanić, a cię zatłukę – rzucił Hibari, siedząc na miękkim łóżku w wielkiej sypialni blondyna. Ten się zaśmiał i podrapał w tył głowy z tym swoim typowym głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy.

– No wiesz co, Kyoya, nie wierzysz we mnie?

– Nie.

Dino opuścił zrezygnowany głowę. Tego mógł się spodziewać. Po chwili jednak ogarnął się w sobie i kiwnął głową. Trzeba wykorzystać fakt, że Hibari nie był dzisiaj w aż tak morderczym nastroju, w jakim zwykł bywać.

Pełen motywacji i gorejącego w jego wnętrzu zapału skierował się w kierunku swojego młodego kochanka.

Wszystko będzie dobrze, myślał. Wszystko będzie do–

Upadł na podłogę. Niewiadomo jakim cudem skarpetka zsunęła mu się do połowy stopy i się o nią potknął. Wylądował tuż przed nogami Hibariego. Uniósł głowę do góry i uśmiechnął się głupio, a potem zaśmiał. Kyoya patrzył na niego podirytowanym wzrokiem, który wyraźnie mówił: „Dlatego właśnie w ciebie nie wierzę".

Usiadł i znów podrapał się w tył głowy.

Chyba jednak nie będzie.

– Przepraszam, Kyoya.

– Kami korosuyo – powiedział brunet, ale nic w tym kierunku dalej nie zrobił.

Dino dźwignął się z podłogi, a potem zachwiał, ale, dzięki opatrzności niebios, udało mu się zachować równowagę. Nachylił się nad Kyoyą i musnął wargami jego usta. Ten od razu wykorzystał sytuację i zmusił blondyna do namiętnego, dość brutalnego pocałunku, ciągnąc Cavallone za kołnierz. Obydwoje wylądowali na łóżku. Dino dobrał się do krawata Hibariego, by go zdjąć. Po chwili jednak przerwał pieszczotę, a jego twarz przybrała bardzo skonsternowany wyraz.

– Co tym razem? – warknął Przewodniczący Komitetu Dyscyplinarnego.

– Zaplątałem się i nie mogę się odplątać – zerknął na zamotaną w materiale rękę.

– Ty debilu – Kyoya zdjął krawat przez szyję. – Rozplącz się i to już.

Dino próbował. Naprawdę. Ale jak zwykle wyszło inaczej, jakby chciał. Skończyło się na tym, że obie ręce miał owinięte krawatem niczym kajdankami.

Hibari walnął blondyna w tył głowy i w końcu mu pomógł, zastrzegając, że jeśli nie weźmie się w garść, to pożałuje. Cavallone się pilnował, jak tylko mógł i bardzo się starał niczego więcej nie zepsuć. Ale i tak skończyło się na tym, że spadł na podłogę dwa razy, dał się ugryźć Kyoyi naprawdę mocno, za mocno, walnął głową w szafkę stojącą tuż przy łóżku, a na koniec zamotał się w prześcieradło i sam nawet nie wiedział, jak to się stało.

– Gaaaah, poddaję się! – Dino złapał się za głowę zrozpaczony. Chyba już całkowicie stracił wiarę w siebie.

*

Hibari zerkał raz po raz w stronę okna. Wcale mu się to nie podobało. Miał szczerą ochotę zagryźć tego debila na śmierć i wsadzić mu tonfę gdzieś, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi.

W fotelu siedział Romario z nogą założoną na nogę. W ręku trzymał długopis i rozwiązywał krzyżówkę, spoczywającą spokojnie na stoliku obok. Zachowywał się tak, jakby młodego Cavallone i jego kochanka nie było w ogóle pomieszczeniu, ale fakt pozostaje faktem: oni tam byli, on tam był i Kyoya czuł się z tym zdecydowanie nieswojo.

– Czy on musi tam siedzieć? – warknął.

– Obawiam się, że to konieczne, Kyoya – zaśmiał się Dino.

– Mną się nie przejmujcie – wtrącił Romario. – Mnie tu nie ma.

– Kami korosuyo – wycedził Przewodniczący Komitetu Dyscyplinarnego przez zęby.

– Ja ciebie też kocham, Kyoya – powiedział blondyn i stłumił kolejne słowa, chcące się wydostać z ust jego młodego kochanka, namiętnym, czułym pocałunkiem.

_FIN._


End file.
